Slaves & Masters: Twisted Love
by sincerly.m.l
Summary: Hell has risen from it's spiritual depths and become a physical manifestation upon the world. With demons so close heroes are losing their morals at break-neck paces while villains take thrones and bask in the wealth of their devilish ruling. And who is to blame? None other than the sworn protectors of evil themselves: The Powerpuff Girls.
1. 1: Remembering How to Say 'Hey'

_**1: Brick**_

_**Remember How to Say 'Hey.'**_

"Ooh, I'm so proud of you my sons." standing before HIM, my second-father, the newest ruler of Hell, I fought against cringing in his presence. Even after spending the past twelve years passing from one domain of hell to the next it didn't make it any easier to look at him and say, "You're plans have been completed. We have terminated the Mayor; isolated the Professor and Mojo Jojo; and…" HIM's eyes narrowed and his claws snapped impatiently.

I was as pleased as HIM to announce the final stage of the plan he had brutally readied us for all these years. And yet there was the problem in it's self; this was _HIM's _plan and nothing of mine-nor my brother's-on design. There was no pleasure in it. We were but puppets with our strings being pulled taut with instructions; and HIM was the puppeteer whom had warned us but only once since our apprenticeship to him was sealed that he had no problem with snapping our strings. He would not lose one wink of sleep at our death's. Not even by his own hand-or claw.

"And _what! _Brick." his layered voice sharpened.

"And the Powerpuff Girls have been destroyed." I finished calmly even though the words felt wrong as they spilled out of my lips. Behind me I could feel my brothers shifting uncomfortably. Butch going as far to nudge me, but they weren't stupid enough to go against me in front of our father-even Boomer had enough sense to stay quiet though his eyes were burning into me from my left.

Rubbing his claws in satisfaction HIM breathed in heavily, I was sure he was inhaling the aroma of sin that my brothers and I had perfumed throughout what was left of the city of Townsville. I could smell it too; thick with the mixture of bitterness, a dash of sour, and a cup or two of tangy heat. It was something that would forever burn my nostrils even if I made it to the great paradise HIM had guaranteed us we would never be allowed to enter after all that we had done and had yet to do. Not that it mattered particularly, I didn't have a high enough standards for myself to ever be fool enough to think I could ever begin to repent for all the sins I would have committed at the end of my days. Yet, with this knowledge, the stench filling my nose brought no mortal pleasure to me as it did to my immortal father.

I wondered if my brothers stood on the mortal disgust with me or immortal shortsightedness as our father.

Giving us another round of praise and instructions HIM didn't wait around much longer. Not that there was much else we had left to say to the being who had tortured us from the ages of 5 to 17. What more could be said, we had done what he said and now there only more cities to overthrow and eventually, as time went on, the world would be controlled by villains and overseen by my brothers and I.

It was what Mojo Jojo would have wanted; world domination.

"Aye, man! What the hell!? You know we didn't-," stopping Butch before he could say anything more I tugged at my cap. "Yeah, I know we didn't. But what he doesn't know won't hurt him." I said hoping that it would only always remain a secret between the three of us that no one would ever have knowledge of. Boomer scratched his head and I sighed, waiting for the idiot's question, not in the mood to deal with the blonde's stupidity. "But…" he muttered with his hand clasped behind his neck as if the weight of information that had just been weighed on his brain might just cause him to become permanently paralyzed.

Stuffing my hands in my pockets I turned away from my brothers. There was no point in explaining myself to them. Even if I did, it would make no great difference to the end result of this day. What was done was done. All that was left was to wait...

"So is this, like, goodbye?" Boomer asked in the growing space of silence, the only thing filling it up was the unsure realization that Butch and Boomer were undergoing in the moment.

I didn't let it show as I was the leader, the backbone, and the rock of our group but the words struck a chord in me that made a symphony of loneliness I had tried to forget ring through me. HIM had once told us that goodbye, to the religious people, was equal to, May God be with you; he also slipped in the fact that this didn't apply to us as we were the works of sin crafted from a demon himself. Therefore goodbye was the same as death to us and the relationships we formed: gone, forever.

My brothers couldn't be away from me, not forever, Boomer was far too stupid and Butch too bullheaded. They needed me. I was needed for structure, guidance, and stability. So, I said, "It's see ya later, fucker. For…about a year. Maybe two? As long as it takes for them to weaken into submission; to know where their place is." Butch smiled at this as if he knew how to properly apply the meanings of respect to persons, rules, or society. Boomer stared down at his feet like maybe he could find his own place in the world by retracing his steps. I didn't think about it, I knew where I stood-above all others-, I knew how to break someone-I had done it more times than I could count-, no twisted smirk or confusion could be displayed because it was not there.

"Hey, man, we're not fucking robots y'know; We can celebrate and not like this is some goddamn job or some shit like that. I mean, damn…we did it! Out all the bastards out there _we_ did the impossible. We're now the official biggest, bad-est mother fuckers alive!" Butch exclaimed with a hard grip on my shoulder and that half-turned-up grin that spoke paragraphs to his character. I nodded. "Yeah dude! We're like…the big bad wolf pack!" Boomer piped in only adding to the fact he was the dumbest, if not _innocent, _one of the three of us.

I smirked, "Just do what you need to do, men. See ya later."

As I walked off I could hear Butch howling with pride and Boomer whispering, "This _is _good bye." I didn't answer back but if I had I would have said, "We've been gone for a long ass time, dude…this is just another day trying to remember what it's like to say 'Hey'."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

_Hey guys and gals! This is just a remotified version of the orginal story-a little longer and a lot better I promise. It's nice to be back by the why and I hope all of you are happy I'm back as well. Please, leave a comment and review darlings. I love you all! And happy-almost-Christmas! ^_^ ~mo_


	2. 2: Settling for the Moon

_**2: Bubbles**_

_**Settling for the Moon**_

_Sunshine._ That's all I crave from the world anymore. My hope has diminished to a simple ray of light; and it dwindles a bit more for each day that I stare into another grey beam of moonlight that barely breaks the surrounding darkness.

Not to say that the world is nothing but bleak. The shadows overhanging from the corners are not ready to snatch another wandering victim; the only color that reminds us that this not simply a black-and-white world is not the blood of the innocent that was spilt some horrible time ago; our world, though an imprisonment to us all, is far from a place of nothing but what used to be and what had become.

Or, so I pray…

There are many things I have not seen. Since that day I've been locked away here, directly below the land I, along with my sisters, once protected I am ignorant to what has become of my beloved home. All I have to fill in these numerous blanks are the few sentences given to me by the woman who comes every several hours or more to give me breed and water. "It is not all so bad, of course, things could be worse." she'll sigh just as she begins to say that the water has sunken so low that what used to be flat lands are cliff edges now or that even the moon seems to be diming just as the sun had. I paint the outside within the inside of my mind to her words…even I must admit it is nothing beautiful.

_'But there is still hope.' _I whisper in my thoughts.

I open my eyes to stare above me. Letting my eyes fix on the slight crack above me, one dull ray of the moon seeps through the crumbling ceiling and washed over my face. I bask in it the same way I used to when the soft lights from the hallway was allowed entrance into my (and my sisters) bedroom.

I'll always hold a comfort for light. So I'll settle for this.

For now.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

** Heya! So, thanks for all the people who reviewed and encouraged this new way of telling for this story. ****J So, for now, the chapter are probably going to be short but not necessarily simple. I will warn you this time and the story will contain more than just love-hate-denial love and thus involves the following things: depression, self-harm, eating disorder(s), suicidal thoughts/tendencies, character death, (possible) rape, (possible) drug and alcohol abuse. Now, don't take that the wrong way. This story isn't going to be jus sad and depressing, it'll have good, sweet, funny moments just as it should but, for Fanfiction standards, it'll be a little bit more realistic. **

** Thank you darlings so much and hope you all enjoy it. If you have trouble submitting a review you my try sending in an anonymous review or PM.  
><strong>**Love y'all!  
><strong>**Be happy 3 **

**.m.l.**


	3. 3: A Differnt Type of High

**3: Butch **

**A Different Type of High**

Left jab; right knee; head slam. Repeat. Left jab; right knee; head slam. Switch. Right jab; left knee; body slam. Repeat. Right jab; left knee; b-

Midway between shifting the volunteered demon's body weight toward the ground with the forceful guidance of my hand (and gravity) the floor begins to tremble beneath me. The sturdy land grumbles unpleasantly as if it had no plans of which to move so violently and is severely displeased with this sudden disturbance. I stand, quietly, the demon still balanced neatly over my knee, letting the vibrations ripple throughout the surface and grow to shake the walls. Around me tables shiver on stiff legs and frames on the walls rattle feverishly as if the pictures they hold are quaking with fear. Even my surrounding supply of demons tense with a distinct discomfort in the sheer strength of such an unnatural act in a dormant and dying world.

Then, as soon as it all begun, the brief disturbance rumbles away.

My hand clenches angrily around the demon's crippled neck as it chocks out a desperate, "_Sir!"_, yet all I hear is that dreadful sound. Still the sheer power of that quake holds heavy in air. My grasp only thickens with anger as I conclude to myself that in the beginning, less than two years ago, the same fast quakes were not nearly so strong and their cause has only grown weaker.

_CCCRUUUACK!_

The moment of lucidity is brief after slinging the demon into the tiled floor as my prier intentions had been before the annoying delay. All the control and restraint I'd accumulated from years of torture and this short rein over the world rushing away as that old familiar jolt of pleasure rushes through me. A comfort surpassed by a full year supply of Brick's drugs. .

Illicit adrenaline that when coupled ever so heavenly with my forever flowing love of fighting creates a hellish compound of pure lust for pain.

"Bast-," with blood pooling in its mouth the demon gurgles out a pathetic cough "…stard." I smash its face deeper into the foundation of cement its body had broken through as a smirk twists up along the corners of my mouth. "I was conceived in prison toilet bowl, jackass." With a twitch of my wrist the demons neck breaks to the left and just as I pull my hand away it's, the demon's, body begins to vaporize before me in small black fractions. The demon would become a whole being again once it reached its new home: the last layer of Hell.

That tier had, at a time not so long ago, encumbered my entire being with its brutal punishments for the sinners that begrudgingly lived out their eternity there. At the time it had been the last test to prove worth in HIM's grand plan for my brothers and I. Now, it served as another place for HIM to proudly pronounce himself ruler.

"Master Butch?" I turn slightly to acknowledge the bowed figure behind me; whom I hadn't noticed until this moment that it verbally revealed itself. I can't distinguish between the servants gender; dressed pathetically in a baggy, stained shirt and jeans that rose stiffly above the ankles. Regardless, male, female, transgender, it was nothing more but another disposable being in my way.

"King Brick is here to speak with you." The servant's words strike a large gash in the playful thoughts I let roll like credits in my mind. To a handful these thoughts are dark and unnatural. I believe it is only instinctive insanity.

"What the hell does he want?!" I snap, my spit spraying over the servants messy mop of unkempt brown hair. The servant doesn't move, its spine does not ache with the will to run away from me only seems to crook further into the servant's bowed position. No emotion drips from the servant's tongue as it speaks its next words, "King Brick wishes to discuss with you in private, Master Butch." The only change is the urgency in the servant's words as if Brick had personally transmitted his impatience into this measly being.

An enticing idea of carnage blooms in my mind.

"Well then," I roughly tangle my fingers in the servant's dull, early strands of hair "Tell King _Bitch_," my palm presses daringly against the servants head. It had undoubtedly seen the fate the demon that had last been in my grasp had suffered. The servant's back straightens but its head remains parallel to its feet.

Yanking the petite servant to its feet I smile smugly. "Fuck him and his meeting." And with one swift 90-degree turn and full force sling I watch as the servant releases from my hand and soars towards the wall opposite to me. I can feel my eyes widening with that addictive feeling coursing through me. The impact is grand; the humiliated tears are exhilarating; the taught lips that hold back prideful defense is just enough to make me think that I might be given a reason to truly show this lowly servant why I am the most feared of my brothers.

But the servant successfully bits its tongue and eventually slumps to the floor. Leaving me with my high tingling just at the point of no return but not an inch over.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

** Heya! So, thanks for all the people who reviewed and encouraged this new way of telling for this story. **** So, for now, the chapter are probably going to be short but not necessarily simple. I will warn you this time and the story will contain more than just love-hate-denial love and thus involves the following things: depression, self-harm, eating disorder(s), suicidal thoughts/tendencies, character death, (possible) rape, (possible) drug and alcohol abuse. Now, don't take that the wrong way. This story isn't going to be jus sad and depressing, it'll have good, sweet, funny moments just as it should but, for Fanfiction standards, it'll be a little bit more realistic. **

** Review, Follow, & Favorite please! :3 **

**Hope you all enjoyed the Superbowl! ^_^ It was my first time ever really participating and not only did my team win but now, thanks to my boyfriend's competitive nature, an the loss of the Broncos, I get to do his make *evil smile* MWUHAHHHHHAHAHAHAHAH! **

**I wish you all the best of Mondays *kisses & booty bumps*****  
><strong>

**.m.l.**


	4. 4: Someone Trying to Fix Things

**4: Blossom**

**Someone Trying to Fix Things**

"Who are you?"

I have yet to adjust to that infamous question. One year and two months' time has passed since I have begun this ritual of petty _help. _ While to some it is a great service it is but a minor spark of light in a very dim, tunneling shadow to most. A threat perceived as nothing more than a childish game became the cause of ruined lives and eventually the world's final stand before its effortless destruction. It was like children, wielding finger guns and Bible stories, against the all mighty Boogey Man. Only this shadow dweller was a great degree more sinister. Producing demons from his fingertips and lustful sins of the flesh with a simple glare.

When I first began these rebellious endeavors from Brick's control it was to gain information that would accumulate until, as it should be, I used my wit to find my sisters and together we would rebuild the ruins of the world together. I hadn't expected there to be so little to learn. There was only a few bits of knowledge to retain and all of them common to the unfortunate ones left to wander the streets like angry souls trying to pick up a piece or two of themselves amongst the remains of their past life. They never found anything new however only the same old conclusions:

_They're alone. _

_The only company is rampant demons. _

_The ones to blame are the Powerpuff Girls. _

Upon this last wide-spread disposition I had (for a short time) fought against the idea. Desperately I searched for any form of excuse or explanation to make my sisters and I's responsibilities for the End at tad more lenient. Seeking out hiding citizens I offered the everyday necessities that had seemed to have disappeared as if the products knew there was no longer enough consumers to find a purpose in them and had promptly deleted themselves from existence. With these randomized visits I conversed the personal stories of each rightfully bitterly sad person. Every one of them beginning their tail with, "It's the wretched Powerpuff Girl's fault! Bloody useless whores they are…_they _ruined our world and I hope they suffer for the rest of eternity for what they've done." At hearing countless testimonies with the same varying phrase over and over again I was forced to accept that there was no alternative to the truth.

Once young and prideful as we were, had neglected to see the threat that had been very openly proposed to us.

Then foolishly, followed right in tune to the melody of annihilation that had been planned and rehearsed so acutely it was no wonder they had not once doubted their ability to pull off a spectacular act of execution.

Now separated and barren, were subjected to the hateful hands of our underestimated enemies.

We, my sisters and I, were responsible for the Devil ruling over the world and there was nothing for us to do but accept it and try with every ounce of defense in us to change what we had done.

I hold my head low in the heavy gaze of the frail, elder man and his hungry grandchildren unapologetically letting the sticky juice of two stolen fruits streak their cheeks with hungry gratitude. By now I knew not to answer the inquisitive elder with the truth. Nasty verbal and unsuccessful physical attacks had taught me well that telling my identity was a number-one on the list of _What Not To Say_. Yet, for the first time in 13 months the thought accrues to just simply part my lips and say it. Whisper the name. Remember what it was to breathe my name…

'_Blossom.' _

"Someone who is just trying to fix this mess."

My mind allows the renewal of my name quietly in my thoughts but my conscious-recently groomed to hold in the rebellious words that do so haunt my naturally sharp tongue-makes sure to move my lips along to the reply I had long ago determined was the only acceptable answer to give nowadays. I lift my head but only enough to catch a glimpse of the man, his wrinkled face resembles an unfolded piece of paper that had been crumpled in frustration and large hands when looked at closely enough tell a life story of hard work that grew numb to pain due to a thick layer of callouses. I am almost positive that before the End had come the wrinkles were actually light enough to be considered laugh lines and had only grown so deep with worry when that strong grip was forced into grabbling for survival in a demon-ridden city.

He nods solemnly as they all do. There's nothing much to say to the title I give, we are all trying to accomplish the same goal. Working day-in-and-day-out to begin the rebuilding of the past.

The children hug me tight, asking as politely as their malnourished appetites will let them for a bit more food-which the elder scolds them for but does not insist that I let the notion of more supplies slip past. Pulling forth a few more peaches and a small bag of brown rice I hand-or more so the children eagerly snatch-the last of this week's stash of food over. A slight grumbling notions of displeasure growls from my own empty stomach. I push aside the idea of possibly asking for a peach or apple back. Not only would is be selfish and rude but Brick's words were strong in my memory. Along with the sneers of his assistants. _Fat. Chubby. Disgusting. _No. I wouldn't eat. There were people who needed it far more than I ever would.

To the man I hand a novel I had found a few weeks before in a pile of rubble that had already been picked through either by HIM's minions or by desperate civilians for food, clothes, or weapons. In less than four days' time I had finished the rare treasure of a little more than 1,000 pages. Relishing in the extensive vocabulary and intelligent narrative I sadly realized how long it had been since I last sat down to enjoy a good read such as _The Universe and It's Mysterious Cycle. _

The elder takes it with a thankful nod even though his eyes clearly display the distaste for the book. "It's for the children. They need to have an education too…no matter how little it is." I say sharply hoping the firmness in my voice will give an ample amount of reasoning in the man.

When I walk away however I hear the thud of the book landing from being thrown over the man's shoulder. No anger spouts through me. I feel no need to stride back and nag to the elder all the ways that one book, like the one I just gave him, could spark a fire in the children to have a love for knowledge that may someday be the reason behind a group of revolutionaries fighting for the revival of our world.

No, the urge didn't in the least tug at my nerves. I knew the book would be meaningless to the children. Street and common sense were the only types of knowledge these children needed.

All they needed to know was:

_ Look out for you and only you._

_ Stay as far away from demons as possible._

_ Never forget who caused this._

Yet, here I was, trying to bring the small of umber civilians left together and diminish their fear of HIM's puppets of sin. All while hoping that someday they'd be able to forgive my sisters and I. There still had to be a morsel of hope left if only it was to be granted the right to fight for them again.

A second chance is all we need, regardless of how little we truly deserved it, to prove that we were still the heroes they had cherished and trusted.

First, however, I have to uncover whether Brick's promises have been true…or just heartl4s lies meant to break my spirit.

I need to find Buttercup and Bubbles. I have to know if they are alive.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

**So, this will be the last chapter where we kinda get caught up with everything. Now the story really begins! I hope you all are as excited as I am. I'm not going to promise longer chapters but I can assure you that there will be more interesting ones. **

**And of course the M-rating is stressed. There will be graphic content in this story so please don't take that lightly. It's not just sex for all you horny little babes prowling for a hot pig-sweat and passion scene. Like I have stated before there will be mentions of eating disorders, self-harm, depression, drug usage, and possible sexual content (may or may not be consensual).**

**Anywhore, the next chapter will be up soon! **

**Read and review my darlings!**

**Love you all and stay hip,**

**m.l.**


End file.
